1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifying device, and more particularly, to a radio frequency (RF) signal amplifying device consuming less power and operable at a high voltage in a power amplifier (PA) driving amplifying apparatus applicable to a PA amplifying circuit which amplifies power of an RF signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development of wireless communication has also led to development of various wireless communication transceiver devices. Also, a radio frequency (RF) signal amplifier employed in these wireless communication transceiver devices has been under development.
A conventional RF signal amplifier will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating the conventional RF signal amplifying device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional amplifying device 10 includes an amplifying part 11 having a plurality of switches differentially switched on/off from one another and an inductor part 12 supplying a direct current (DC) to the amplifying part 11.
The aforesaid conventional amplifying device 10 includes inductors 12a and 12b supplying the DC, which add to the size of the amplifying device. Besides, the amplifying device 10 consumes a considerable amount of power due to resistance of the inductors thereby to be degraded in efficiency.